


Release Your Inhibitions

by somanyopentabs



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: BDSM discussion, I love that trope though, Lingerie, M/M, This is not that fic, You know that trope where they have to go undercover at a BDSM club?, but this is not that, kink discussion, more like Cable took the trope out back and shot it, trope reversal?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: “Check out all this great stuff I got for our mission!” Wade gushed, digging through his assortment of items immediately. “I wasn’t sure what size ball gag to get, so I got them all!”





	Release Your Inhibitions

Wade rushed through the door of the apartment, manic energy radiating off of him. He was dressed in street clothes, maskless, holding a huge box which he set on the couch next to where Cable was sitting.

“Check out all this great stuff I got for our mission!” Wade gushed, digging through his assortment of items immediately. “I wasn’t sure what size ball gag to get, so I got them all!”

“Ball gags?” Nathan answered, eying the two that Wade was holding up expectantly. “What are you blabbering about now, you overfilled cum dumpster?”

“Aw, a new pet name!” Wade sighed happily. “Speaking of, how do you feel about pet play? I got some collars and leashes but I don’t have to be your puppy boy. I could be your sex slave instead!”

Wade held up a red and black collar.

“Why do you have this?” Cable asked.

“For our super undercover mission! At a BDSM club. It’s gonna be so great. Think about how sexy I’m gonna look in this!”

Wade picked up something skimpy and made of red lace and offered it up for Nate’s approval.

Cable took it, turning it around in his hands. “How is this going to help with a mission?”

“As you well know, our target looooooves his whips and chains, and thanks to my awesome surveillance, I now know the club he frequents. And, duh, no one expects a scantily clad sub on a leash to be a mercenary. As soon as I’m close to the target--Blam! No more Mr. Marlow. It’s perfect.”

“Oh,” Cable said, setting the outfit, if you could call it that, back in the box. “I took out Mr. Marlow earlier today. At Starbucks.” He had happened upon the target while getting coffee, and it was too good an opportunity to pass up.

Wade’s face fell. “Starbucks, Nate, really? When we could have used this?”

Wade pulled out a flogger. It was pink.

“Sorry,” Cable replied sheepishly. Not that he’d wanted to go along with Wade’s plan anyway, but he hated to see Wade disappointed.

“Aw, doesn’t matter. It’s not like you--never mind.”

Wade got off the couch and sullenly picked up the box, heading to his room.

“Um, Wade?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to maybe try on that outfit anyway?”

“Why?” Wade sounded suspicious. 

“So I can see you in it.” It wasn’t a convincing answer, Nate knew, but he could see the difference in Wade’s demeanor immediately.

“Really?”

“Go and put it on, Wade.”

Wade’s grin as he bounded through his bedroom door was breathtaking.

Ten minutes later, Wade was still in his bedroom, and Cable could hear swearing.

He got up from the couch and wandered over. Wade had left the door slightly ajar.

“Wade?” he called, pushing the door open.

“I’m stuck,” Wade said pitifully, looking back at Cable with a soft expression that Wade shouldn’t be able to pull off so well. He was tangled up in the shoulder straps. His legs were bare, but his crotch was covered with red lace.

“You’ve got the straps twisted,” Cable answered, sitting down on the bed. “Come here. Let me help.”

Wade sat down next to him, averting his eyes as Cable worked to fix the problem, finally adjusting everything so that he could see the complete picture.

“This is what you were going to wear to a BDSM club? Not leather?” It was one piece lingerie, decidedly pretty, and decidedly Wade. But it wasn’t what Cable would call kinky. He could see so much of Wade, not only his legs and stomach and arms, but the outfit was genuinely beautiful. It fit him perfectly.

“Should have known you wouldn’t like it,” Wade reached up to slip the straps off his shoulders, but Cable stopped him.

“And undo all my hard work?” He pulled Wade onto his lap. “Leave it on.”

“Nate?” Wade squirmed, but he didn’t try to remove himself from Nate’s grip. “Got distracted by my legs, didn’tcha? That’s ok, I know they’re hard to resist.”

“Is this not what you wanted?” Nate let his hands rest on Wade’s thighs.

“Not what I expected. Thought I’d tease ya, you know, get you worked up a little bit. Didn’t think you’d want…” Wade trailed off. He brought his hands up to wrap around Cable’s shoulders.

“I do. Want.” Nate growled, standing up and bringing Wade with him, Wade’s legs wrapping around Cable’s waist.

“Really? Like, really really?” Wade stammered as Cable threw him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. “This isn’t, like, the world’s longest and most homoerotic game of gay chicken, is it?”

Nate kissed him, partly to shut him up, but mostly because he wanted to. Wade’s mouth was warm and eager, opening up for Nate to kiss him deep.

There was no easy access to Wade’s dick in what he was wearing, but Nate was tired of always looking and never touching. He ripped the thin fabric away even as he kissed down Wade’s neck.

“Hey,” Wade protested weakly, “This was expensive.”

“So’s your dick,” Cable said, realizing he wasn’t making any sense. He got his hand around that dick. He was dick drunk. Jesus, he’d been spending too much time around Wade.

“You get naked too,” Wade whined, and then moaned as Nate worked him over. “It’s not fair. I wanna--I wanna see you.”

“Then come for me.”

Wade whimpered. “It’d be quicker if I got a little more help.”

“Yeah? What do you need, Wade?”

“Put a--a finger in me,” Wade begged, spreading his legs.

He moaned, beautiful, as Cable pushed a finger carefully inside. He couldn’t do much more without lube, but Wade didn’t seem to care, bucking up into his fist and coming all over himself.

Wade didn’t even pause in the afterglow, as he sat up and immediately went for Cable’s belt, unbuckling and unzipping until his hard cock was freed.

“I’m gonna need to buy some bigger cock rings,” Wade murmured in awe.

“Don’t need that right now. Just need you,” Cable said, taking Wade’s hand and pressing it to his erection. “Come on, handsome.”

It wasn’t the best position, with Cable on his knees on the bed, pants shoved down past his ass. At last, Wade got to the point and started to move his hand up and down. Cable groaned, leaning his head on Wade’s shoulder for support.

“I am great at handjobs,” Wade said, “Guess what my all time best is for jerking it in one day.”

“Twenty-four,” Cable guessed, mouthing at Wade’s shoulder as he got closer to his own orgasm.

“Once every hour on the hour?” Wade replied. “Nope, I’m not that organized. It’s seventeen. After that I blacked out so I haven’t tried to break my record since.”

“You dumb fuck,” Cable moaned, pushing into Wade’s hand as much as he would let him. “I’m close.”

“You want a finger? You want me to call you something dirty? You gotta let me know what does it for ya.”

“Kiss me, you idiot,” Nate said in return, moving his head up to capture Wade’s lips with his own.

This was what did it for him, apparently. This was what pushed him over the edge and let him come all over Wade’s hand.

“Guess I won’t need that dildo I’ve got in the bottom of the box,” Wade said, licking at the cum on his fingers and making a face. “Maybe I’ll regift it. Hmmm, who do we know that needs a 12 inch dildo?” 

 

\--

 

3 Days Later

Logan used his claws to open the red and black wrapped package. He stared at the contents. He stared at the accompanying note. It read:

HI WOLVIE! HERE’S A LITTLE SOMETHING AS A CONGRATS FOR COMING BACK FROM THE DEAD AGAIN. ENJOY!

P.S. HAHA, ‘COMING’.

He sighed. Fucking Wade.


End file.
